


Masters of War [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, warfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hundred days of the Ishbal Civil War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters of War [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masters of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



Length: 0:49:17  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Masters%20of%20War.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
